


Marriage

by SmilingSanji



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingSanji/pseuds/SmilingSanji
Summary: Maybe Charlotte Katakuri isn't as ruthless as you thought.





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! It's 5:37 am here and I spent the night writing this since I couldn't sleep. For this work I've been inspired by Grimemeter's fic "Wedding bells pulling you to Tottoland".
> 
> You may find grammar/style errors since English is not my first language.
> 
> Y/s means "your surname".

It was a sunny morning. The sun hit your face when you came down from your ship touching Tottoland's sole. You were nervous, today was the day of your engagement. Your parents wanted a connection with Big Mom but the condition was to establish blood ties. So there you were. You were a pawn, the designated victim in this ridiculous exchange. 

They said that Big Mom had great plans for you. She wanted you to marry one of her best sons, though you had no idea who he was and due to the massive number of children in the Charlotte family, your husband-to-be would be anyone.

While you and your parents where walking towards the castle, you thought about the circumstances that led you in this dire situation.

You were born as the only child in a royal family that governed on a small but prosperous kingdom in the New World, the Rialto Kingdom, your parents, were expecting you to be a boy and when it turned out that you were a girl, they didn't accept it. Due to this fact, your childhood wasn't happy, you had all that you wanted, you received the best education but your parents never hidden their disdain towards you for not being what they wanted you to be. You did everything to satisfy your parents. All that you wanted was just their  love and their acceptance, but when you realised that it was a lost cause, you decided to close into yourself and to find some comfort in music and reading. Your teenage years passed between your passion for music, especially the transverse flute , which you played with rare mastery, and the huge number of books you used to gather everywhere you went. Now, at 21 years old, you were a beautiful girl, you received lots of marriage proposals from other kingdoms and even from common citizens, your beauty was known and celebrated in every corner of the New World, some even said that your beauty could compete with Boa Hancock's, but you didn't care about these bullshit, all you wanted was to find someone who really cared for you, someone who would go beyond your appearance to see the person you really were. Despite all this, you couldnt help but to ask yourself why your parents didn't married you off yet.

That was why.

They didn't look forward to get rid of you (and they never hidden it) but they also wanted the most profitable situation to do so. And now there you were, walking in direction of a castle to meet a Yonko and her son, that would become your husband. 

After walking down a corridor, you reached the throne room where there was Big Mom and a small group of people of all sizes and shapes, most probably her children.

"Mamamama! It's a pleasure to see you y/s Family from the Rialto Kingdom!" Barked the Yonko, "and this little girl might be my son Katakuri's future bride" said the woman looking close at you.

Oh shit.

Out of all children she had at her disposal, this old bag chose for you the most terrible of them all.

Out of all names, his came out.

Charlotte Katakuri.

You knew who he was. You informed yourself about the Charlotte family once your parents told you that you were going to become one of them. He was a Sweet Commander, and this meant that he was unbelievably strong, since the Sweet Commanders where like the vice captains in Big Mom's pirate crew, this and the 1.057.000.000 berry bounty you saw on his wanted poster. This wasn't what you were expecting, during your researches you read of how ruthless he was, and certainly you weren't excited to meet him "eye to eye".

"Someone like you will be perfect for Katakuri" continued the Yonko, "a man like him deserves a special woman, he simply just can't have an ordinary wife".

"That's right!" Cheered your father "y/n is a beautiful and intelligent girl, she's a noble, and she can even learn to fight if you want to, she is the perfect wife for your perfect son, Mama" said your father pointing at you. The way he was praising you made you feel sick to the stomach since he never did something like this in all your life, it was clear to you that he was just acting.

"You're very beautiful, y/n" said Mama, I heard that your beauty can compete with the one of the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, at first I didn't believe it, but now that you're in front of my eyes I have to confirm these rumours".

"Fantastic, another asshole that considers me for my appearence" you thought.

"But now it's time for you to meet your husband, y/n" said Big Mom and pointing to one of the chess soldiers she told you to follow him to the room where Katakuri was.

The chess soldier led you in front of a big door on which he knocked. The door opened itself singing and revealed the big room where your fiancée was.

The first thing you saw was him. He was sitting on a huge armchair, arms and legs crossed, eyes closed. You wondered if he was asleep.

"Princess y/n from Rialto Kingdom, Katakuri-sama" said the chess soldier, to which Katakuri replied with a nod and the chess soldier bowed and left the room closing the door behind him. 

You were alone.

With him.

You were alone with this massive man that at a first glance seemed that could crush your bones with one hand.

You were scared.

You stood there, trying your best not to stare at him, he was frightening.

Katakuri opened his eyes, and looked at you. You felt his gaze burning on you like if someone was setting fire to all your body. 

"So" Katakuri said "You're the one who is supposed to become my wife?"

"Y-yes" you muttered.

Katakuri took a better look at you and spoke:"You're very small, aren't you?"

"And you're so big, Katakuri-sama" you dared to say still avoiding to look at him.

Katakuri chuckled, and this surprised you. Was he amused? Was a man like him, able to laugh?

But your thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"You must be tired, go to rest, tomorrow will be a long day, y/n" Katakuri said.

You were speechless. Was the meeting already over? Weren't you supposed to know better each other? But on the other hand you were relieved, staying alone with him made you uncomfortable, even if from tomorrow the two of you would stay together forever.

"Alright, Katakuri-sama, see you tomorrow" you said, and after a small bow you left the room.

The day after you were nervous. It was the day of your wedding. The happiest day in a girl's life, but happiness was something very far from you today. You were going to marry a stranger, you were going to live in an unknown place, among unknown people and under a woman that could kill you for a candy. There was nothing to be happy about. Your mood didn't change for the rest of the ceremony, even at the altar, you couldn't think about anything else if not about what would happen once you were left alone with your husband.

The party lasted till night, until Big Mom dismissed the guests saying that it was time for you two to spend your first night together.

Fuck.

After the guests retired, Katakuri offered you his hand and you grabbed it, then led you to your temporary room. He gently lifted you to place you on the huge bed.

You were afraid.

Now that you were alone, what was he going to do to you? Would he chain you? Would he rape you? Would he kill you?

The last thought was irrational, he couldn't kill you at least until your parents would have left the island. But you were panicking.

Katakuri sat beside you, noticing your discomfort, and slowly said

"You're scared, aren't you?"

So he noticed it. This statement made you feel even more panicked since you didn't know what to answer. What you should say? No? Yes? What if in hearing your denial, he would snap because you were lying? And if you confirmed his suspicions? Would he be pissed off that his wife is afraid of him? 

"I-I..." you stuttered, shaking slightly.

Katakuri eventually said

"Listen, we won't do anything that you don't want to. If you want to consume this marriage, for me it's fine. If you want to simply go to sleep, it's fine as well. I won't hurt you. I have no intention to do so. So relax and rest, you need it." 

And after saying these words he stood up, changed in his night clothes, that were nothing more than his underwear, and lied again on the bed.

It was only in that moment that you realized how tired you were. So you were about to change in your night clothes, when you suddenly realized that in that room you had none. You eventually decided to just take off your dress and sleep in your underwear like Katakuri. After all you were husband and wife, and he already assured you he wasn't going to do anything against your will.

After taking off your dress, you crawled under the covers just to notice that Katakuri was on his side staring at you. On his face, or better, on his eyes, since his face was covered by his scarf, an unreadable expression. 

You were dumbfounded. Why was he staring at you like that? Was he going to break his promise? 

You were starting to panick again when suddenly he rose his left hand and you instinctively closed your eyes in a vain attempt to escape whatever he was going to do to your fragile body.

You felt a soft touch.

You carefully opened your eyes to see his index running gently on your stomach, in that moment you realized how huge was his hand, maybe the absence of gloves made it even bigger than it actually was, but one thing was sure: he really could break all your bones just by holding you in his hand.

But now, he was being gentle, his finger running slowly on your skin, going up and down the left side of your stomach near your hip in a soothing caress.

His hand moved from your stomach to your neck, with always the same up-and-down movement, then it descended to your chest, he took his finger near the fabric of your white bra, although avoiding your breast. You asked to yourself If this was really happening, was it possible, for a man like him, to be so gentle? You were starting to get used to it, when Katakuri said with a soft voice:

"You're cute"

You asked yourself if you heard right, did he really made you a compliment? But you received the confirmation in feeling your cheeks blushing.

"You're very, very cute".

**Author's Note:**

> Small culture note: "Rialto" is the name of a bridge located in Venice, in my home country, I chose this name for the Reader's kingdom because it was the first that came in my mind XP  
> Anyway, here's a photo of the Rialto Bridge  
> https://venicewiki.org/images/thumb/3/37/Rialto_e_gondola.jpg/450px-Rialto_e_gondola.jpg
> 
> Thank you to all those who commented and left kudos on my previous works, please let me know what you think about this one:)


End file.
